


Those Nights That We Traveled We Stole

by hummingrightalong, itslifethatscaresmetodeath



Series: Kinda Slow Burn [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pool Sex, jaaron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/pseuds/itslifethatscaresmetodeath
Summary: Aaron finds out Jesus has never had a real date. He just has to fix that.





	1. Chapter 1

He spots it on a routine scouting/ recruiting mission gone bust- definitely not the sort to be hanging around the people of Alexandria. And he's not being a snob, they might not be the sort that should be hanging around anyone, even each other maybe- of course, that could be the problem.

Either way, he doesn't know how he never noticed it before, he could swear he'd been in this area before but there it is, surrounded by a wrought iron fence, gate securely chained. There are a few walkers milling about outside, easily dispatched but after scaling the fence, he finds the grounds empty.

The place is old, recently renovated into a very upscale bed&breakfast. The owners must've been caught completely off guard or they'd have been set up good here for a while. There's a generator, a beautiful state of the art kitchen with a gas line hooked up. Out back is a brand new pool, covered with plastic, chlorine and supplies for checking the pH balance conveniently located near by.

Daryl gives him a look, he thinks for a second he's going to start talking about how to get this shit back to the compound but he's full of surprises. 

"One word about this place and I will shoot you in the knee."

"I could still bleed out."

"I'll take that chance."

They're thinking the same thing...and Aaron would be surprised if he hadn't seen Rick's initial reaction to a warm shower and a clean shave.

Awwww

"Double date?"

"Fuck you and fuck that. But I'll let you break it in with Jesus." The double entendre is not lost on Aaron. "And then we tell the others."

"Don't get jumpy. Sure. Eventually. Gift horses, shit like that...neither of us have very good luck with the fucking things so don't push it."

 

***

Getting Paul there was the real battle. It wasn't far out of the way, but far away from the supposed mission he'd asked him to go on and if he was a mind reader (or really just had instincts that good) then he was suspicious from the start. To his credit, they had left pretty early that morning and the sun was about to set when they arrive at the gate. He and Daryl may have strategically placed a few obstacles here and there to delay their arrival...Paul immediately suggests traveling around the outside, maybe finding a position to spot from.

Aaron laughs. "Slow down, take it in." Even in the heat of a Virginia summer it wasn't hard to get lost, feel a sense of calm and nostalgia looking at the old building. It wasn't like Barrington House- it didn't look like at one time it's intended purpose was a little nefarious nor did it seem like it was now merely standing for function. The building consisted of three stories; most of the conversion, aside from a few construction materials, couldn't be seen from the outside. It's tall and narrow, classic Victorian architecture, the windows on all three floors seems to be perfectly placed (this style had always seemed almost OCD about the little details). Each floor had a wraparound balcony, a few rooms looked like they'd been set up to be private and had their own private balconies. 

Inside- once he's convinced Paul that there was no danger to look out for on the outside- the first floor has been converted into a large open area, almost completely set up for what would have been intended as a 5 star hotel/restaurant type dining room experience. There's even a small bar area in the corner next to a goddamn grand piano. Aaron knew that Carol and ‘Pookie’ had already come along ahead and stocked the kitchen, dinner supplies packed in coolers filled with ice.. 

"Are you sure it's clear?" The ever vigilant scavenger's eyes dart around, hand on his belt, ready to pull out his knife at the slightest noise. Standing a little ahead of the taller man, he reaches back for a hand.

"Absolutely. Top to bottom. Daryl and I reinforced the fence outside too - wrought iron, scavenged chain link, razor wire, the whole nine yards. It's totally safe. Now, come on, I'm going to show you the best part." Aaron leads his boyfriend downstairs where the generator is. They really had been about to open, like probably literally open the doors within a week or so - once the workers had cleared the yard of their tools and the few remaining scattered supplies. He starts up the machine, its whisper quiet, top of the line and a moment later..."And the lord said -"

"Let there be light." Paul looks a little giddy, taking in the scene now with proper lighting while Aaron gives him a short tour. "The best part is upstairs. You should go get ready," Aaron feels more excited than Paul looks, knowing the surprises his boyfriend would find. He hoped he liked them, appreciated the rooms’ set up in a charming homey style, (a classic B&B) the hot shower, and the unbelievable luck of finding a suit in his size for dinner. He hoped he liked it, he hoped he'd wear it. Not that he'd blame him if after the shower he'd want to stay in one of the fluffy robes that came along with all the other amenities that had been laid out right before the grand opening (in-room mini coffee pot, blow dryer, miniature toiletries) that had been cut short by the apocalypse. 

***

Paul took his time, leaving Aaron to clean up himself and prepare dinner and dessert. While Paul is remarking on how his timing is amazing, Aaron can barely form a sentence. 

He doesn't care if you're supposed to call men 'pretty' or 'beautiful' or any of those traditionally 'female' adjectives but fuck that noise. Handsome doesn't even cover how Jesus looks when he comes down for dinner. The clothes fit him like they were made for him, he's clean- practically glowing, and if Aaron isn't mistaken, he even went to the trouble of ever-so-slightly curling his hair into lovely waves that cascade over his shoulders.

Beautiful? Pretty? Handsome? He looks fucking *ethereal*.

He suddenly feels the butterflies always fluttering in his stomach surge like they're *trying* to create a tsunami somewhere on the other side of this destroyed world. His palms start to sweat and he quickly/not subtly in the least bit wipes them on his jacket.

He's been staring but the shame is worth the little blush on Paul's face, the little happy smile as he ducks his head and tucks his hair behind his ear. Then those eyes are on him again and he has to force himself to remember the dinner he'd painstakingly prepared.

Daryl and Carol would have his head if he didn't do justice to the game meat they'd provided and taught him to cook.

“Took some time for a little blow out, huh?” The blond queries awkwardly. Paul laughs, runs a hand through his hair. 

“And I ever so slightly curled it too. What do you think?”

“You look amazing. I barely have words.” Taking that as an invitation, the shorter man jumps the other, teasingly nibbling his lower lip and tempting his mouth open. Aaron soaks in the moment, but stops his boyfriend before he takes it any further. As Paul steps back he notices Aaron taking off an apron, unrolling his sleeves and putting a deep burgundy suit jacket back on. He also notices the amazing scent wafting into the dining room, as well as the music he’d chosen to softly play for ambiance - Queen, of course...He loved this man, wants to throw him on the perfectly set table and wreck him but he’s also starving and didn’t know Aaron was capable of creating something in a kitchen that smelled so fucking delicious. “Venison with a blackberry sauce. Champagne macerated berries for dessert. I may have cashed in a lot of favors for this.”

Paul is a little shocked, and still blushing slightly while Aaron pulls out a chair, gestures for him to sit, and pours a glass of vintage wine, something he knew would go with the delicate wild game. They talk over dinner, about everything and nothing. When Paul remembers a discussion earlier about Daryl finding this place with Aaron, he remarks that he just can’t believe he’d want it for himself, or to loot it for supplies.

“Heh. He and Rick have a reservation next week. This weekend is ours.

“Two days.”

“In a place like this, a weekend always lasts three.”

***

They make their way to the cozy bedroom, Paul already stripping and sliding the covers aside. He climbs in, shooting Aaron a heated, heavy lidded glance. There’s gratitude and some general arousal there. Being spoiled, sharing nearly an entire bottle of wine, and he seemed ready to show how grateful he really was.

“Whoa, hold on there,” the taller man quickly makes his way to the bathroom, coming back out in his underwear and a robe, holding another one out for Paul to step into. He points to a dvd player and the flatscreen across the room. “I have The Fellowship if you’re interested…” Paul is genuinely surprised, possibly stunned to silence because it takes him a moment to process and reply. Aaron wants to find every asshole that created this need to ‘thank’ someone for treating him this well. But then he smiles and it lights up the room like it always does, forcing all of Aaron’s dark thoughts to fade away. 

“Hell yeah.” After a chaste kiss and queuing up the film, they both dive under the covers, wrapped in fluffy robes. Aaron wraps himself around his boyfriend, and watches his almost childlike enjoyment of something he’s undoubtedly watched and read a thousand times.

Aaron waits until the credits are rolling to whisper into Paul’s ear, his nose buried in a cascade of softly sweet scented waves of the smaller man's hair, “how lucky am I to find a man that’s so hot *and* such a nerd.”

“Mmm...love you too.” The scavenger mumbles. His boyfriend suspects most of the response is sleep-talking and begins to doze off himself, his last thought being how adorable *that* was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex, mimosas by the pool. This place just keeps gets better and better.

There’s a few blissful seconds where the big spoon can watch the little one sigh easily, taking in his surroundings, the feel of a warm soft bed and a big warm body wrapped around him. 

Instincts of all varieties kick in soon however-

"Oh god, I fell asleep. I ruined our date?" Aaron smiles into his hair. Of course he'd feel bad about falling asleep while they were watching the Lord of the rings. 

"Nope, not ruined. I have a feeling this place was *made* for long weekends. We aren't expected back at Alexandria for another 2 days." Paul rolls out of bed anyway and Aaron frowns. He was smelling that...he finally opens his eyes to see his boyfriend has thrown back the lace curtains, is looking out the window, confused, the soft fluffy robe he'd fallen asleep in has fallen from one shoulder. "Told you," he says. He knows the other man was expecting the worst, for a hoard to have surrounded the building, had already been planning their escape. but there isn't a even a single biter even outside the fence. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to insist - no, *demand* - that you come back to this bed and let me smell you some more..."

He expects the ever vigilant man to resist, at least a little, but he hops back into the huge bed, snuggling back into the clean, Egyptian cotton sheets. A Virginia summer should have this place sweltering but the generator has even powered the brand new central air system...this place really is fucking paradise. 

After a few blissful moments, Paul is pulling away, sitting up. Aaron almost groans - what now? Oh...nevermind. The robe is gone, Paul is seemingly just checking his hair in the huge mirror across the room. "You look fucking amazing," he says, going for reassurance but his tone landing somewhere close to reverence. Paul doesn't miss it and smirks.

"Hair always looks better the second day..." he says. His eyes meet Aaron's in their reflection and he makes a ridiculously casual proposition. "Now, are you gonna laze about in bed all morning or put that thing and our time to good use by fucking me in front of this mirror? By the way, you better have brought the whole trilogy because you can't watch just the Fellowship and stop there." He goes back to fixing the few misplaced strands as Aaron's mouth goes dry. glass. he's instantly hard enough to cut fucking glass. how does he do this to him …

Aaron reaches into the bedside drawer, setting the lube stashed there long enough to shrug off his own robe. He’s knelt behind the shorter man, watching Jesus watch them. 

The scavenger settles into the blond’s lap, his back to the other’s chest. Snatching the lube before the other has the chance, he coats the fingers of one hand while the other reaches back, tugging a handful of curls tightly until he’s guided Aaron to juncture between his shoulder and neck (he knows all the best spots but he might need a little help at the moment).

Jesus’ straddles Aaron’s lap, head turned, back arched, and the recruiter is helpless as he watches him whimper as he tugs at his cock, as his hand moves lower and he pushes a single digit in. “Aaron-” He gasps as he finger fucks himself, squirming in the other man’s lap, working himself open with another digit. 

Aaron can see Jesus’ pupils blown out as they watch themselves in the mirror. Himself, he thinks he may have just about blacked out when all those lean muscles go to work lifting the body in his lap slightly, sinking slowly back down on his cock. 

He knows he’s just about all sensation, and there’s no possible way he’s going to last long. Not with that sweet voice calling his name, setting a slow rhythm, not when he catches them again in the mirror as Jesus cranes his neck back and kisses him deeply.

The smaller man smiles into the kiss when Aaron reaches around and strokes his cock while Jesus rocks in his lap. 

Aaron’s feet are planted firmly on the floor on the edge of the bed, and when Jesus whines and the scent of his hair hits the other’s senses he uses the hand that had been gripping the sheets to wrap the loose waves, tugging just the way he knows he likes it. 

He watches the other man’s orgasm spasm through every inch of his strong lean body. He holds an arm tight around his waist, hearing whispered encouragement and adoration as he comes; he looks a wreck and the sensations have them book looking thoroughly wrecked in their reflections across the room.

***

While Jesus takes a nap after a quick shower together, Aaron heads off to make up some mimosas, have them waiting when he wakes a couple of hours later.

“You didn’t sleep much at all last night did you?” Aaron playfully accuses. Jesus sheepishly shakes his head. Of course he got up several times to really make sure this place was secure, of course he’d have a hard time relaxing. He was always scavenging, fixing everyone else’s problems, keeping them fed and safe. “Trust me now?”

“Yes, damn it. I’m can’t help myself. Sorry. But you’re right. This place is totally secure. And everything has been perfect.”

“It’s not over yet.” Aaron holds up the drinks, “sit by the pool and celebrate with me?”

***

“So, you said there's a pool...there is definitely a pool, “ Jesus says,sipping his drink. He sounds impressed, and Aaron’s pride swells. “How the hell did it even stay clean?” Then he gets a look. “*Please* tell me you didn't waste-" Nope. no more worrying. Aaron is determined.He takes the empty glass, hands him a full one. Jesus raises an eyebrow - its accusatory but he’s only trying to get him responsibly buzzed, not drunk.

"Ya know, you're the hottest buzzkill. But no, we didn't waste any water. It was full when we got here, maybe rain water kept it up...but it was covered in plastic, nothing wandered in - like I said, the gates hasn't been opened since the infection. It was a little green but with the water treatment supplies and chlorine they left behind, we got it all cleared up. Brazilian Olympians would be jealous...I can check the pH balance and show you the little strip to prove it."

"It's not an HIV test, we’ve all been covered in - probably literally *bathed* in far worse. I’m good."

"That is fantastic news."

"You didn't do a terrible job packing but I don't have a swimsuit...oh well, guess we'll have to go naked. Tan lines are tacky anyway."

"And the news keeps getting better...tacky, that's exactly what they are," he agrees, distracted by the sight of his boyfriend stripping, not the slightest hint of insecurity. 

Of course he wouldn't be insecure about...all of *that*. Aaron hesitates to follow as the other man ties up his hair and jumps into the warm water. When he surfaces, he's smiling, seeming to savor the forgotten experience, a luxury taken for granted in the old world. "I just can't believe this place exists..." he says but notices Aaron still standing, staring. "Well?" Paul splashes him playfully, he steps aside easily, decides to deliberately ignore the bait. Why skinny dipping with a man he has sex with regularly is suddenly terrifying is a mystery to him - maybe because he knows when they're like that, Paul is distracted. he doesn't have the smoke and mirrors or lust at the moment and if he's being honest, he's probably always going to wonder how the *hell* something that lovely could be interested in him. 

"We couldn't either. Few shamblers out around the fence but nothing Daryl couldn't handle. worst part was dealing with some spoiled food. That was not an appealing scent but after a few days, we aired the place out."

"How long?" Paul asks, he knows Aaron is stalling. He'll let him. For the moment. 

"Two weeks to get it perfect. We figure this place can be the vacation we need once in a while. Spoil ourselves."

"I get it. Had to fight every instinct in my body at first but you wined and dined and fucked it right out of me. Couple more days by the pool and I might forget the world was over, except for the fact that neither of us could have afforded to do this shit before...well maybe you might have but, still. Just two things left nagging me..."

"I'll fix it"

"This first one isn't fuckable, babe but it's not that big a deal either...I just have a hard time imagining Daryl on a date. I hope that gunshot wound didn't damage Rick's heart...the second is technically fuckable but you're gonna have to get naked to do that and I'm getting impatient."

Well damn.

"Do you need help?" Jesus asks.

Do you need help? It's a ridiculous question. He's a grown man, why would he ever need-

Jesus had asked, though he's already lifting himself out of the water and before Aaron knows what's happening, helpful hands are ridding him of his clothing - gently but quickly. Jesus is wearing nothing but that mischievous smirk of his and soon Aaron finds himself just as naked but probably looking more like a deer caught in the headlights if the way his boyfriend is looking at him is any indicator. Fondly, but amused. 

Aaron snaps out of it, tries to recover his dignity and reaches for the other man but Jesus easily steps back and out of the way. He shakes his head, arms crossed over his chest, still smirking. "I don't think so, pal. It's occurred to me that while most of the men in my life have been quick to get 'down to business' so-to-speak for far less adorable reasons...you just don't know how sexy you are."

He circles Aaron like a predator, making a show of *inspecting* every inch of him. When he does touch him, it's random and fleeting. His fingertips flutter over his broad shoulders, down the lines of his back, a firm slap on the ass as he makes his way that makes the bigger blond jump more than a little. 

His lips brushing over what he felt was a particularly tempting...Jesus stops in front of him, still smiling, probably loving the embarrassed flush on his pale skin far too much. His thumbs brush over his collar bones before gently resting his palms on his shoulders, slowly dragging them down his arms until he can lock their fingers together. Aaron realizes too late that he's been coaxed close to to waters edge when jesus wraps an arm around his waist, covers his mouth with his other hand. 

"Close your eyes and don't panic," he whispers, lips brushing against his throat...then he leans back and lets gravity do its job, his body weight and Aaron's lack of warning easily toppling them over. 

He closes his eyes, he didn't panic, they're both laughing as they surface. This man is insane but such a breath of fresh air, so full of life.

‘It’s playful, there’s no pressure’, Aaron thinks, watching the other man dive away and finally seem to completely relax, enjoy the idea of having a swim without looking for bodies or wondering what’s waiting when you surface.

He follows his boyfriend, relieved himself. When they catch up the smaller man remarks that the score is even in the water. They’re eye to eye, treading water at the edge and just within reach are there robes on the ground just outside of the pool. 

Water based lubricant, something Aaron had thought to pack as well (hard to find these days but he had thought of everything), is swiped out of the pocket. 

Paul’s legs are wrapped around his waist and he’s not sure he’s ever done anything this daring- fucking in broad daylight in a semi-public pool. Not wanting to get his hair wet with chlorinated water the brunette’s hair had been put up in a bun as they made their way down there. It’s goddamn adorable. 

What the rest of their bodies are up to under the water feels amazing and always. Everything is always new and exciting with this man. Aaron kisses and nibbles at a spot just under Paul’s ear that drives him crazy, making his thighs squeeze tighter around Aaron’s waist, pulling them closer together- if that’s at all possible. 

It doesn’t help that those gorgeous eyes are boring into his soul as Paul comes, whole body tensing and making sure that Aaron can’t possibly last much longer after that.

They spend the rest of the afternoon swimming, lounging while they nap in the seats set up perfectly around the pool, catching up on some reading until the sky darkens and Aaron reminds Paul that part 2 of the trilogy is waiting for him. 

The scavenger races him back into the room, insisting they cuddle naked as both try not to doze off watching one of his favorite films.

After a day this perfect, and a few more mimosas, they somehow make it to the credits rolling, drowsily muttering “I love you,” and “thank you” and “nothing could make this better”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day, the last movie, and an arrangement.

Aaron wakes, ready to get packing. He knows this can’t last forever and that’s fine because he’s never felt more at peace. Until he looks over and notices that Paul isn’t a warm sleepy body next to him. 

A brief moment of concern is over when he finds him in another room in the middle of his morning routine. Yoga- training usually comes next but with the blissful peace in his expression Aaron figures they’ll continue packing and setting up for the next couple that had planned to visit this oasis.

As if Paul reads his mind, he asks, “are they coming right when we leave? We should set them up right because…” 

“Yeah already thought of that. I’ve known Daryl longer than you and he’s a hell of a ‘trier’ but romance isn’t really his forte.” Aaron smirks, thinking of his buddy Daryl, and how this conversation is playing out while Paul’s eyes are closed and he’s managing the most complicated and gorgeous poses with that body.

“I’m actually more worried about Rick.” The scavenger is justified in his feelings, considering not only how he’d met Rick, but how Rick had introduced himself to the Hilltop community. Yeah, the guy he’d shot *was* a dick and a traitor but he’d trusted Rick to keep his cool...Jesus could have handled it. 

And on a more personal note, he knows that it’s always seemed to make him a little uneasy, just as it has Aaron, that while Daryl has always known he was gay and recently was able to put a name to his asexuality, his partner was a straight man with no inclinations whatsoever until he met Daryl. It’s either romantic or concerning, depending on what angle you look at it from.

“I talk a lot of shit about the guy but when he’s sane he’s surprisingly good at covering for himself when Daryl is ‘trying’. Even if whatever Daryl planned is awkward and terrible, he’ll make out like he couldn’t have imagined better.” The scout has to admit this, having seen probably one of the worst times in the Grimes/Dixon partnership, when a woman nearly came between them- or at least that’s what Daryl had thought, taking *his* kids to the Raleigh home, ready to let Rick have his ‘normal’ life but not give in when it came to those children. Rick had proven himself then, having no interest in Jessie’s advances and just missing the hell out of all of his *family*; he’d begged at the door, had been prepared to keep doing so as long as it took.

“And Daryl buys that?” A smirk, while the smaller man easily comes out of a complicated pose and indicates that the other should join him on the mat. Damn. Of course he wasn’t going to get to watch forever. The moment Jesus had begun caring about Aaron, even as a friend, he’d been determined to teach him everything that came with being the hand-to-hand combat badass that he always had been and knew Aaron could be if he put the work in.

“No...but I think that’s why he loves Rick. One of the reasons anyway. He helped me set this all up and asked more questions than I thought he had words for but looked at me like I was speaking Chinese when I was explaining why I was doing what. So yeah, I’d appreciate some help repaying the favor and laying down some preemptive damage control…” There’s already supplies waiting. Even if they just got everything in place and left some directions it would help immensely. Those two did deserve as good a time as their friends had had. They worked so hard to keep everyone safe and supplied that there was no denying this secret should stay that way for a while longer.

“An ounce of prevention. Btw...condoms. Not worried about us but contraception is getting hard to - ”

“Dammit Paul, not now. No work, not til we’re back at Alexandria.”

“Hilltop.” Ahh, and it had begun. No way either stubborn man would give in that easily.

“Alexandria.” The statement is firm, lessened only slightly by a grunt of frustration while Paul helps Aaron into a hell of a stretch, a new pose that apparently his body needs careful guiding hands to pull off.

“Ok we can meet a middle if you can stand to live in a Fema trailer half the time.”

“At the risk of sounding corny…”

“Aaron if you do or say anything else even borderline romantic, we’re moving to Hilltop full time.”

“That’ll teach me.” The lesson is almost done, but the blond knows he’s just walked into a diss and yet again he’s waiting to learn his lesson about poking at the king of ‘wit as quick as his feet and fists’.

“To plant and harvest corn, absolutely.”

They set up the third installment of the Lord of the Rings, half watching it while making plans, cuddling, kissing, and agreeing that they can easily return to the ‘new world’ out there after this time away.

***

Dragging their backpacks and a few supplies for the road downstairs, ready to prep a romantic meal, a lovely smell comes from the kitchen. Both men carefully creep close enough to see that it’s only Carol. One of the few other people clued in on this place.

“Hey boys, sorry if I startled you. I just thought pookie could use a little help before he arrives.” 

They boys smile. It’s nice to see how close these people are, how much they care for one another. Bonus, when they dive in to assist the Queen of Zeke’s kingdom shoos them away. She’s got this and they can spend the rest of their time ‘however they choose’.

She winks, nudges them both out. “Go on before I find a way to put you to work.”

***

They agree that they hardly need anymore time here, having had the perfect time they load up and make their way back home. They’ll be expected to keep an eye on Alexandria, trading off with Rick and Daryl while they’re gone. Then it could be business as usual, making time for each other, meeting halfway.

Aaron stops their horses on the ride back, retrieving a pomegranate and breaking it open. He removes 6 seeds, waiting for Paul to ask ‘what the fuck’ before he places them in the other man’s palm. “Persephone, half of the year you’ll live in my world. Six seeds for six months.” All he gets is a delicately arched brow for his efforts. The man reads enough so he knows the story. Aaron had hoped the delivery at least....

Well, if this isn't the strangest way anyone has ever asked him to move in with them...Jesus wonders if he should play hard to get but decides not to give the other man too hard a time. 6 months in each of their homes isn't unreasonable and he doesn't want to play the long-distance shit with Aaron. 

Sure, when they’re at Hilltop they *could* stay in the trailer, or Barrington house and he knows how long Aaron will put up with that because his trailer is nothing compared to what he’s used to in Alexandria and there's just not enough room in the main building...But he loves him enough to give in to Maggie’s plans to build a more appropriate structure for her 2nd in command (‘deserving’ was the word she'd used before ignoring his protest cause she will just do whatever the hell she wants anyway). She's seen this coming, he thinks. He kinda loves her for it. 

He’s gonna keep it his little secret a while longer though, he thinks. Mostly because he hates how It works out pretty well anyway, come to think of it. Clever bastard. The story of Persephone and Hades leaves him in Hilltop for farming season - if he's Persephone in this scenario and obviously, he is. 

And that delivery...It's the Disney version of Hades, ala James Woods impersonation that either gets him or makes him hesitate, he's not sure. 

"Maggie will make the perfect Demeter."

“So you accept. Demeter will have you when she needs you most, and I’ll have you always…” Having held out this long, Aaron drops the impression to finish his proposal of cohabitation. “I’ll get you all year. I win.” 

“You are the weirdest fucking man, you know that,” Paul eats the offered seeds, sealing. the deal. The blond grins. 

“I know. But we love each other and you’ve done the thing so it’s too late now.” Aaron quips.

***

Jesus and Aaron come back looking ridiculously 'rested'. Before Rick can ask, Daryl is handing Judith off to Aaron, exchanging her for the key to the padlock on the gate. He kisses the top of Carl's head and tosses Rick his bag. When he doesn't immediately follow, Daryl's dragging him to Alexandria’s gate

Before Rick can make a fuss, or ask for clarification, Daryl tells him he’d better “just shut up and get moving” if he knew what was good for him. He does.

“Ya’ know, as soon as they’re back, its to Hilltop for us...it’s a long way from October…” Paul teases. Aaron hangs his head. Damn it. Can he ever fucking win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Ross does so many impressions I've headcanoned Aaron has a few up his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> So this would be unlikely with their luck, but not exactly canon-divergent. Nearly all of this fic is <3's work and plot bunnies


End file.
